


Business

by messyfanworks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Destiel - Freeform, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messyfanworks/pseuds/messyfanworks
Summary: 'Cas never thought, in a million years, that he would stand here, saying those words to Dean. Those three small words that he had thought over and over again, desperately needing them to be vocalised. Those words that he wanted to scream out when his stomach exploded with butterflies because of a subtle touch. He wanted to whisper them to Dean when he noticed the green in his sparkly eyes or when a sweet smile spread across his face.Yet here Cas was, tugging nervously at the sleeve of his trenchcoat as the words tumbled from his lips."I love you,"'





	Business

**Author's Note:**

> hey and welcome to my first destiel fic whoo!  
> this one is named after catfish and the bottlemen's song 'business', as I thought the lyrics fitted perfectly and you should definitely go and check it out!  
> okay, well i hope you enjoy this!  
> hmu on tumblr if you want! im @thatmessyfanaccount  
> EDIT: Holy heck!! this got so many hits so quickly and I wanted to thank you all! It's incredibly endearing and it means a lot to me :D

Cas never thought, in a million years, that he would stand here, saying those words to Dean. Those three small words that he had thought over and over again, desperately needing them to be vocalised. Those words that he wanted to scream out when his stomach exploded with butterflies because of a subtle touch. He wanted to whisper them to Dean when he noticed the green in his sparkly eyes or when a sweet smile spread across his face.

Yet here Cas was, tugging nervously at the sleeve of his trenchcoat as the words tumbled from his lips.

"I love you," he said, his stomach twisting in ways he didn't think was possible.

Dean looked up at Cas with those bright eyes, searching his face for an answer. Dean hadn't a chance to protest or ask questions before Cas started rambling, wanting to cling on to this random burst of courage and adrenaline.

"I've always loved you," he continued, his heart pumping faster than ever. "From the very beginning, I have started wars for you because I realised that you weren't like the others. You were selfless and sweet in a way I'd never known before. There's something special about you, Dean."

Dean was quiet, his cheeks glowing red. He was too quiet. Maybe Cas was wrong, maybe he had assumed things he shouldn't have, or jumped to conclusions. Maybe Dean didn't love him.

He started to panic, scared of the rejection he was sure he was about to face. He needed to say something, anything, to fix this mess before he ruined their friendship. What could he say? There was nothing he could say to take back that confession and oh god what if---

"Why are you only telling me this now? Why here?" Dean whispered, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. His eyes were still trained on Cas' face.

Dean had a point; Cas hadn't picked the most theatrical place to confess his feelings. They were in some run-down motel in Kansas, where the air was damp and smelt of mould, and there were suspicious looking stains on the floor. The place was neither romantic nor beautiful, yet here they were.

"I... I'm not sure," Cas explained, "I just saw you sitting on the bed, cleaning your gun and you looked so... peaceful. And I remembered that... I love you. That I've always loved you and I've been so desperate to tell you."

Dean put down the gun carefully on the bed, and Cas noticed that he was chewing those soft lips of his. The very same lips that he had imagined kissing one too many times.

"Why me, Cas?" Dean said, his voice breaking, "I'm just me. I'm not special enough for an angel. I don't deserve an angel." The words felt like a knife sticking into him and twisting slowly. Cas could feel his eyes pool with tears, because he was overwhelmed with the need to make sure Dean knew he was worth everything to him.

"You're wrong, Dean. You are special. And not because of a prophecy or because of the Winchester name, but because you're so incredibly human. You sacrifice yourself for others, to the point where it breaks you. I saw your soul, and it was broken and was sharp to the touch. But it shone brighter than the others, and I fell in love with that.

I want nothing more than to put my hand against your head and fix you, Dean. It hurts that when I touch you, no power that courses through me can piece you back together." He could feel the helplessness weigh down on him like a tonne of bricks, making his limbs heavy even though they were void of power.

"Cas... I don't need you to fix me. I'm really not worth the trouble, man."

"Dean!" Cas snapped, "I want to make you my problem. To me, you will always be worth it and I wish you could understand. I'm so confused, Dean, because I shouldn't be able to love you like this. It should be impossible, but I found myself in love with a human. With you. I want you to know what I feel for you."

Without an utter of warning, Dean sprang up from the bed and took Cas into the tightest of embraces. He hugged him and buried his face deep into Cas' shoulder, his tears slowly soaking into his shirt. Cas put his head into the crook of Dean's neck and wrapped his arms tightly around him. He closed his eyes tightly, willing himself to take in the tranquillity of the moment and feel the hope that sparked inside of him.

It was unexpected, thrilling and comforting all at the same time.

Cas always knew that Dean had unspoken words that he dismissed and never dared to say aloud. He was sure that they were locked away somewhere quiet where nobody could find them, and somewhere that Dean didn't have to deal with them either. One day, Cas knew that the bottled up feelings would come pouring out, expressing everything all at once.

But again, Cas didn't think that explosion would happen here and now, where it felt like time had stopped in the middle of this blur of emotions and angst.

"I love you too," Dean finally muttered, barely audible in the depths of Cas' shirt, and Cas could feel him relax into his arms. Dean's shoulders relaxed, his crying slowing and his shuddering breaths slowly evening out. Relief and absolute joy flooded Cas' veins, and he let the widest smile cross his face.

Dean let go of Cas, keeping his soft hands on his hips. He looked up at Cas, his face stained with tears and his emerald eyes sparkling with something Cas hadn't seen for a while: hope.

"I love you so much, Cas. I'm glad you told me; I was scared you couldn't love me all because of your wings and your halo. You've made me so happy." His voice only cracked a little bit this time.

The next bit came naturally to them both, as if it were rehearsed rather than brand new. It was familiar and welcoming and stirred something deep inside of them. It wasn't forced or rushed, and it was almost as if they had practised it like old lovers.

They kissed.

It was slow and compassionate, and more than he could have ever wished for. He ran his hands through Dean's soft hair while Dean slowly moved his hands across Cas' skin, slowly etching circles in the small of his back. His very touch made his skin tingle and burn, leaving him aching for more.

Dean's lips were soft and moved with expertise, although Cas couldn't say the same for himself. Even though he was clumsy, it didn't matter. It didn't matter because he finally knew that Dean Winchester loved him back. It didn't matter now that he had the chance to show Dean that he was truly worth stealing the stars for.


End file.
